


Even Stars Can Weep

by Beneath_the_Trees



Series: When Universes are Greater [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor References to WAMSD, Past Child Abuse, References to kidnapping, Slow Burn, Which is part one of this series, references to death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_the_Trees/pseuds/Beneath_the_Trees
Summary: It shouldn’t hurt this bad, feeling again.Even after Aki came into his life, Hiraku had always felt a little numb, like he was floating through life; his hands fiddled with mechanics and electronics alike as if on autopilot, he ate and spoke and gave his little sister all the love in the world. Still, there had been a hole.A hole he hadn’t realized needed to be filled until he met one Fujiki Yusaku, and he felt like he could breathe again.He just wished he knew why it burned.





	Even Stars Can Weep

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout the fic there will be minor references to my 5Ds story, which is Part 1 of the Universes Are Greater series this story is in. You don't need to read it, but you should know that Yuusei and Koray (my OC from WAMSD) are together and gave Crow's kids any family heirloom-type things they had (like Koray's Duel Runner). Hiraku is a descendant of Crow, so he's in possession of a lot of those things.

“Hiraku! I need you to do something for me!”

In the main garage of Den City's oldest workshop, working on a rather beat up blue van, the one in question raised his head from under the hood of the car, fresh oil smudged over his cheek and arms. The lanky boy lifted his goggles from across his eyes, tucking them back behind his light green bangs and wiping his hands off with the rag he had tucked into his belt as he stood up. He walked into the back room where his father, a short man with salt-and-pepper-hair stood, tearing a slip of paper from his notebook.

“Yeah, dad?”

“I need you to head out to this location; seems Café Nagi’s truck suddenly won't start. Owner’s guess is some kind of electrical surge or something shot the engine. Take your runner there and fix it for them, would you?” Hiraku’s father asked, holding out the paper to his son.

 Hiraku nodded, taking the paper and studying what was written on it. “Sure thing. It doesn’t sound like it’ll take too long.”

“Great!” His father smiled brightly, already striding past to pick up where Hiraku left off on the van. “Let me know when you get there and when you’re on your way back, okay?”

“Of course,” Hiraku hummed, heading into the garage and out the open door. He went around the side of the shop to where a sleek white and teal duel runner rested against the wall, waiting patiently to be used. As usual, Hiraku ran his fingers lightly over the back of the runner as he stepped towards the front and activated it with a couple of taps on the screen.

The programming was old, from when Duel Running was popular and the Signers were around, but it started up with ease. Hiraku made sure all his tools were in the back compartment before pulling down his goggles, slinging his leg over the seat, and driving off towards the mountain roads that looked over the city.

\----

It wasn’t hard to spot the truck as he came around the corner of the road, glad the small outcropping that let cars pull off to the side was on the straight part of the road. He stopped the runner next to the truck, leaning over to see if the owner was waiting outside for him on the side of the truck he couldn't see.

Seeing that they weren’t, Hiraku shrugged and shut down the runner, quickly getting off and sending a text to his dad that let him know he got the truck before walking over and knocking on the door at the back of the truck. “Hello, is anyone there? I’m here from Blackwing Auto and Duel. You called about your engine not starting?”

The muffled sound of someone yelping inside the truck and what sounded a lot like computers shutting down caught Hiraku’s attention, making him wonder if everything was going well in there. A second later the door opened, showing a purple haired man and a teen with blue and pink hair that looked oddly familiar. A second glance at the boy showed Hiraku he was wearing the uniform for Den City High. They went to the same school, then.

The purple haired man let out a short laugh, rubbing the back of his neck and looking a bit embarrassed. “Sorry! I thought it’d be a bit longer before you got here, or I would have waited outside for you. I’m Kusanagi Shoichi, the owner. This is Fujiki Yusaku, a friend who was with me when the engine failed.”

“Kurosawa Hiraku,” Hiraku introduce, bowing his head slightly in greeting to the two. “Would you like me to get started looking at the engine?”

Kusanagi nodded, stepping out of the truck and leading Hiraku around to the hood of the car. “I think it might have been some kind of electrical surge, but I know nothing about cars, so I wouldn’t take my word for it.” He explained as Hiraku stepped forward to open the hood.

Hiraku grinned as he lifted the hood, “Well, that’s what I’m here to fix; even if it’s a complicated problem we should be done in a couple hours, at most. Do you want to call a tow truck at all?”

“No, that’s alright. Unless you need things you don’t have and think it'd be best.”

“I thought they didn’t make duel runners anymore?” Fujiki commented softly, glancing at the duel runner as he came out of the truck as well.

“They don’t,” Hiraku hummed, smiling at the teen before turning his attention back to the task at hand. “It’s been in my family for years now; I got it up and running a few years ago and restored it. At this point it’s just a motorcycle."

Someone let out an impressed whistle behind him, “Really? That’s impressive, Kurosawa-kun.” Kusanagi said, “How long did it take?”

“A good year or more, I think. Hard to recall.” Hiraku shrugged, letting out a small “ah,” under his breath as he found the car’s battery. “Were your computers using any energy from the car to work?”

“Computers?”

“I heard them shutting down when I was waiting for you guys. I’d love if you answer honestly, cause if not I could get shocked.” Hiraku glanced at them from the corner of his eyes. Fujiki had his eyebrows furrowed, looking uncertain about something while Kusanagi looked unsettled. “What, are you guys hackers or something?” He chuckled, turning back to the truck and missing the panicked glances the two sent each other. “Well, even if you are, I don’t particularly care. That’s your business; now are those computers connected to the battery or not?”

“Uh… yeah, I think they are.” Kusanagi said slowly. Hiraku nodded, taking care to clean what he needs to so he can safely test the charge.

“Are they off now?”

“..Yeah.”

“Good.” Hiraku leaned forward, connecting his multimeter to the battery’s cables. His eyes widened at the reading, letting out a whistle. “Wow. You guys really did surge the battery. The reading won’t stay still.”

“Can you fix it?” Fujiki asked. Hiraku shrugged, frowning down at the battery.

“Well, you might not have anything wrong. Whatever you guys were doing just caused your battery to go on the fritz. It should get better in an hour or two at most, and after that I can check to see if the battery needs to be replaced.” Hiraku looked at the two, leaning against the car as he did. “While we wait, I can check your oil and everything, make sure there aren’t any more problems. _But_ , this means you can’t touch those computers or your grill for that same amount of time, or we’ll be here even longer.”

At that answer, neither male looked very happy. Hiraku shrugged, unable to give them any better an answer. “Just work off the tablet if you need to. I’m sure any homework Fujiki has can be finished there.”

Fujiki let out a short grunt of annoyance, but Kusanagi sighed and went back into the truck before coming back out with a table and chairs. “Then we might as well get comfortable.” Kusanagi sighed, sounding a little frustrated. Hiraku offered the duo an apologetic smile before going over to his runner and getting out the rest of the things he might need.

“I’ll go through the regular auto maintenance checks while we wait; if I can fix anything while I’m here then you won’t have to call again for a while, and it’s free.”

“Thanks, that’s be great.”

\----

For the better part of an hour, Hiraku quietly went about checking the truck’s inner workings and fixing up anything he needed to fix while the other two chatted about who knows what and worked on their project from tablets. It was rather nice; practically no other cars drove by and the sounds of idle chatter and birds chirping was relaxing.

“Hey, Kurosawa-kun.”

At the sound of his name, Hiraku pushed himself out from beneath the truck, tucking his goggles behind his bangs again. “Yes, Kusanagi-san?”

“What does the ‘Duel’ in your shop’s name mean, exactly?”

“Ah, that,” Hiraku chuckled, wiping his hands clean on his already filthy rag. “It means we repair duel disks.”

“Really?” Fujiki asked, looking intrigued as he lifted his gaze from his laptop.

Hiraku nodded. “Yep. Old, new, ancient; we do them all. Although dad’s the only one who really understands the new ones.” He explained with a laugh, standing up and walking back over to the hood of the car to check the battery. “Though you won’t find many who do the older access models to VRAINs and down.”

“How many would you say are in Den City?”

The interest in Fujiki’s voice made Hiraku smile; he must have a fairly old version if he’s that eager to know more. Thankfully, Hiraku could give him a concrete answer without much thought.

“Just one; me.”

“You?”

“Me.” Hiraku reaffirmed, smiling as he checked the battery and saw that it finally stopped spazzing out. He went about checking the battery and let out a small cheer when he confirmed it was fine. “Alright, you are good to go! Just try not to do whatever power surge attacked your battery again, and you’ll be good for at least a year. Keep an eye on it, though, and call if it needs to be fixed or replaced.”

Kusanagi sighed in relief at the news, standing up and walking over to Hiraku. “That’s great, thank you. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

After making sure payment was taken care of and everything was as it should be (along with a quick start from Kusanagi to make sure the engine would actually start again and nothing else was amiss), Hiraku was on his way back home.

Idly, Hiraku wondered if he’d see Fujiki at school the next day.


End file.
